Personal Soldier
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: "I'll be your hero who's standing strong, who protects you from any fight, I'll be your personal soldier"Eve Torres let out a smirk. "Am not a naïve little princess who needs saving, am a striper"... Randy/Eve
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Personal Soldier

**Main Charters:** Randy Orton, Eve Torres,

**Other characters:** John Cena, CM Punk, Cody, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maryse**, **Others

**Author: **BlackButterflySkull

**Name:** Honey

**Summary: **"I'll be your hero who's standing strong, who protects you from any fight, I'll be your personal soldier"Eve Torres let out a smirk. "Am not a naïve little princess who needs saving, am a striper" 

**Part one**

Randy Orton took a seat in the first row, as the striping pole was right in front of him. He wouldn't believe he had actually allowed his crazy friends to convicted him on coming to Cats, by the love of god he actually was excited to see the show. It was the first time he was actually going to pay a woman to take her clothes of for him and other man. The lights of the club were hurting his eyes, as he look around to see all the man waiting with money and their hands exited to touch a woman that they were never going to be able to have.

The 23 year old soldier was back from his first trip from Afghanistan, his short cut hair style give it away, he was a Marine. He belong to one of the strongest branch of the military, he was a devil dog. Randy Orton enrolled to fight for this country when he was only 18 year old right out of high school, and now he held the rank of Staff Sergeant.

Randy massaged his legs with his hands nervously as he looked up at his best friend, thinking twice about coming "Hi Cena I think we should just leave" Randy commented. The 24 year old native from West Newbury, Massachusetts glazed as him "What come on Orton! We just got here" John Replied "Come on guys can we just enjoy the show I paid really good money to this front roll seats, now shut up the show is about to start" Cm Punk said as he look up at the stage.

"Gentleman welcome to another Friday night at Cats, were we have the sexiest women, please remember the rules if you're not going to give money then don't touch any of the girls with no permission or you would be kick out" The announcers, walked to the edge of the stage "Please welcome our Lexxxy to the stage!"

Randy bend down putting his face in his hands. And kept them there the rest of the show.

The night when on. All the girls walk around and tapping him on the shoulder but he just brushed them off. Randy Orton rubbed the temples of the eyes as he check his phone for the time. An hour had pass and they were still there and not even once had Randy look up to see any of the girls.

The announcer hand five the last girl as he grab the microphone one last time "We have got to the end of the show" He announced.

Randy look up "Thanks god were done" He said "Uhmm actually no were not we still need the star of the show, your going to love her she is so hot" Cm Punk replied sending a wink to Randy, Randy started tapping this fingers on his knee in frustration.

"Here is what all of you guys been waiting for, all of you guys wish you guys were Adam, and she give you a bite of her forbidden apple"

Randy chuckle as he looked down at the ground "Forbidden apple really"

"Put your hands together for Eve!" The announcer finished as he left the stage

At the sound of her name Randy looked up to meet her beautiful green eyes, as her long brown curls were over her shoulders, She was wearing combat boots, with a military blouse that fixated her big, Randy Orton smiled as she made her way to the center of the stage, then took off her cover tossing it on Randy lap.

Eve walked slowly as she undid the blouse button by button, she slowly moved her hips side to side, Randy leaned back on his seat as she enjoy the beautiful brunet that was taking her cloches off for him, at least that was what she was making him feel, like if she was giving a private show only for him.

John and Punk looked at each other smiling and giving each other a hand five, for the first time in a long time Randy was interested in watching a girl even if it was only for one night or even for just one dance.

Eve Torres moved her hips at the rhythm of the music, as she pulled down the military blouse letting her green bra and her matching underwear for everyone to see. Her eyes were locked on Randy blue eyes as a smiled spread on her face.

Eve got on her knees in front of him as she pulled Randy close to her by his dog-tags. Randy moved her gaze on her lips; Randy bit down on his lips on frustration knowing he couldn't kiss her, he slowly moved his hands over her hips. Being so close to her and at the same time so far away. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen; he was lost in her green amber eyes.

"Gentleman's give a hand for Eve" The announcer announced as she slowly stood up, still looking at Randy

"No-no" Randy whisper as his hands legs Eve side "Stay please" He continued, she smiled at him shaking her head, blowing a kiss for him before turning around wand walking out of the stage to the back.

Punk pulled Randy shoulder back softy "Come on man don't get hang up on her"

"What that was short" Randy said

"Yeah that Eve for you, you can only see but never touch and he always leave you wanting more" John said as he patted Randy on the back "But hi you were a lucky man your actually touched her" John finished as he winked.

Randy left a soft breath and he ran his hands over his hair, then grabbed his jacked and fixed him shirt, shocked he started looking on the ground, on the chair, then on the stage but nothing.

"What the hell are you doing Randy?" Punk asked as he give him a wired look

"My Dog-tags there gone"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I want to thank TheWantedLover so reviewing my story, and also because we love the same song by The Wanted, I hope you like my other stories as well, and keep reviewing it put a smile on my face when you guys like the stupid stuff my little head come up with. Also for everyone vote for Val on dancing with the starts, just go online and give all your votes to him, his an amazing dancer, and I really want him to win, his so HOT! So go on and look for Dancing with the start show, and click Vote now! And vote for Val Chmerkovskiy and Elizabeth Berkley…. Vote for him please!

#TeamVal

* * *

**Part Two**

Randy Orton slid his membership card into the machine, giving him access to get inside the gum, with him gym bag hanging from his shoulders; he passed his hand over his face in frustration. Tomorrow Randy had to report to the MCRD, military base in his uniform ready to work, and how the hell was he going to do that? If his dog-tags were missing, Dog-tags for a soldier was like their California ID, never walk out without them. The dog-tags give him access to any base or hell just by having them out of his shirt everyone knew he was serving the country, Protecting people rights and freedom. But now without them he was left like a normal man, H was left like a civilian.

Everything happened so fast last night; he wasn't expecting to lose his dog-tag or even to meet Eve. All he could do last night was to think of those beautiful green eyes, it was like if she cast a spell on him and frankly he didn't wanted to get ridded of it. With the way she moved he just wanted to kiss her. The way she moved her hips was just so unreal, but all the boys were crowd around her but in Randy head that dance was just for him. She was the girl of his dreams if only he could get close to her. But everything when downhill since Eve left the dance floor last night, He lost his dog-tags, he had a small car accident nothing serious but his car did get damage for the impact, and to make it worse he had to work out with Punk today. Don't take it in a bad way, Phil, or like he liked calling him Punk was one of his best friend, he loves the dude like a brother but today he just wasn't in the mood to hear Punk stupid jokes or his ridiculous comments.

"Dude can you put on a better face, I know losing your dog-tags last night was bad. But don't worry why don't you just order new ones?" Punk stated even though he was asking a question. As he put his gym bag on the ground, then bending down pulling the zipper to open the bag, pulling out his gym towel. Randy did the same, then stood up and made his way to the big weights.

"Ordering new dog-tags is going to take almost a week so they can arrive and am not even counting how bad it would make me look" Randy took a long breath as he continued "What am I supposed to say 'Hey man I need new dog-tags, my friends took me to a strip club and I lost them, and I have no idea where they are. How in the world do you suggest I say that Punk?" Randy responded with an aggressive tone.

"Yeah I don't see the problem Randal, everyone goes to strip clubs now days" Punk responded as he added weights to the bar. "Yeah but not all of them lose their dog-tags a day before reporting for duty." Randy said, pulling his shirt off, tossing it on top of his gym bag, then laying down on the bench grabbing the weight bar with both hands. Punk had both of his legs on each side of his head, as he spotted Randy with the weights

Randy pulled the weight out of the resting place; bring the bar down to his chest then pushing it straight up. With his hands straight Randy stayed quiet for almost a minute looking up at the ceiling "I need to see her." Randy stated finally broke the silent, then he brought the weight bar, down against his chest.

"See who"

Randy pushed the bar always from his chest, "I need to see her, again" He brought it down the up again "The girl from last night" as he brought it down and up again "I need to see her, I need to see Eve" Randy finally finished his sentence, as he repeating the same motion with the weight bar over and over again before putting it back on resting spot.

Sitting up Randy pulled the towel from Punk hand as he whipped the sweat out of his face "What you're not going to say anything?" He asked looking at his friend who was just looking at him.

Punk bit down on his lip, then played with his lip piercing "Look man, I don't know how to put it... O God... You're my best friend man, and I love you like a brother… But this is a crazy idea; wanting to see her again you're out of your mind. I know you and I know what you're thinking, Randal come on! She is not the type of girl you take home to meet the parents"

Randy tossed the gym towel at Punk face as he smirk "Who said anything about meeting my parents"

Randy looked at the ground, as he ran the tip of his tongue over his teeth, all he could do was imagine her, imagine her green eyes looking back at him. Randy Orton did the worse mistake he could do right now he looked up, meeting Punk gazed, who stared at him for a couple of seconds then looked up at the ceiling "F*** now Randal?" he looked back at him shaking his head in disbelieve.

"You're in love with her!"

Randy stared back at him for a couple minutes in complete quite, neither of them said or made any noise, finally Randy nodded slowly, conforming what Punk had already confirmed himself.

Punk laughed as he tossed his head to the left looking passed Randy. Punk stopped laughing as he tried to shake in what his eyes were watching.

"What? Did Casper steal your tongue all of a sudden?" Randy joked, Punk shook his head slowly "Then what up Punk? What wrong, come on say something stupid, just tell me how stupid I am for falling for Eve, come on just say something" Randy stood up

"Um Randy you're not going to like this" Punk said as he pointed behind him, to the jogging area.

"What am I not going to like what Punk?" Randy asked, as she turn around, he couldn't believe was his eyes were watching, The women he loved was making out with some dude, it took him a couple of seconds to realized he recognized that due it was his best friend John Cena.

Eve was in the arms of John, Randy ran his fingers though his hair, as he watched John hands on Eve waist, as the woman he loved was kissing, his best friend.


End file.
